My Expectation
by SunsunAWPmaster
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang kenyataan ber-ekspetasi


**_[DISCLAIMER: .. Semua karakter dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, melainkan milik mereka yang sudah bekerja keras luar biasa nya dalam membuat/menciptakan karakter tsb] [A/N: .. PERINGATAN .. karya aksara ini bukan punya saya melainkan punya teman saya ..._** ** _saya hanya melakukan editing sedikit, dan menambahkan beberapa patah kata]_**

 **[My Expectation]**

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Bahagia itu selalu ada dan banyak macamnya, kita hanya perlu bersyukur dan menyadari bahwa kita selalu memilikinya–meski hanya dalam bentuk paling sederhana.Begitu kata orang-orang bijak. Tapi bukankah itu juga berarti penyangkalan, bahwa sebetulnya kita hanya diizinkan punya porsi terbatas untuk bahagia?

Kau tahu?

Terkadang, cukup dengan melihatmu bahagia dari jauh, kutemukan bahagiaku.Bahagia yang kucari, bukan sebab datang dengan maunya sendiri. Semu, memang. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada membencimu, bukan?

Ya, seperti saat ini, aku yang duduk di sebuah kursi taman di depan sekolah melihatmu si cherry blossom tersenyum di kantin dari jauh, ini lah bahagia yang kumaksud, Sebuah senyuman tanpa bebanmu yang begitu indah, seakan kau telah melupakan kejadian kemarin.

'Bahagia ini seperti dipaksakan, aku tak lagi punya pilihan. dan menganggap kamu kisah lama yang aku mesti lupa, aku belum pintar melakukannya.' fikiranku berpendapat, "hahhh" aku menghela nafas seakan lelah.

Meski entah ini memang bahagia yang sesungguhnya, atau imajinasiku terlalu terlatih untuk mengada-ada?Entah dengan melihatmu tersenyum aku juga merasakan yang sama, atau semuanya hanya karena aku tak lagi miliki pilihan?Terkadang lucu, jika memang benar ada wujud bahagia seperti itu.Padahal kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin bahagiamu yang dibagi denganku _seperti saat-saat itu_.

 **FlashBack'**

"Hei, kau tahu apa hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku?" tanyaku kepada dia.

"Emm, mungkin apakah ketika kau membuat orang tua mu bangga?" jawab nya sambil memasang pose berfikir dengan jari di dagu dan pipi yang dikembungkan.

aku tersenyum seraya menjawab "Ya itu salah satunya, tapi asal kau tahu ketika aku berdua bersamamu duduk disini dikursi taman ini sambil memandang senja merupakan kebahagiaan ku setelah itu" kataku sambil mencubit hidung mancungnya.

"Gss, hetikan itu! sakit, kau tahu!?" ia berkata dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

aku tertawa sejenak melihat tingkahnya, tidak menggubris pertanyaannya aku malah kembali bertanya "Hei, bisakah kita seperti ini untuk selamanya?" tanyaku sambil melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam di balik bangunan sekolah seakan-akan di makan olehnya.

"aku tidak tahu, bisa saja Tuhan mempersatukan kita nanti, dan bisa saja kita akan dipisahkan nanti, tapi yang pasti aku berharap kita akan di persatukan oleh-Nya" jawabnya seraya tersenyum, "dan aku berjanji, aku akan berusaha agar harapan ku terwujud" lanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum kembali, aku merasakannya, ya _kebahagiaanku_ , "ya aku pun berharap seperti itu" aku menanggapi perkataannya.

Dia tersenyum, ya senyum yang indah, walau aku menyadari adanya sedikit keraguan dalam senyuman itu, tapi apa kata jika hati terlena akan situasi ini.

"Bisakah kau berjanji untuk bersamaku selamanya?" tuturku meminta sebuah janji.

"ya aku berjanji" jawabnya mengucap janji yang ku inginkan sambil tersenyum kembali, Aku tak bodoh untuk menyadarinya tapi senyumannya yang satu ini berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Sebuah senyuman palsu.

 **FlashBack OFF'**

.

.

Kupandang sebuah pohon tepat di belakang kursi yang kududuki ini dengan tatapan penuh kagum.

Sebab, bagaimana bisa ia tetap berdiri tegak? sementara melihat dedaunan yang selama ini dipertahankannya, justru jatuh dan kemudian meninggalkan? Atau, ini hanya salah satu cara semesta untuk mengajarkanku menjadi lebih kuat?

Kuat itu aku, yang telah jauh terjatuh padamu, tahu sakitnya luka.

Lemah itu kamu, datang sebab bosan, lalu pergi sebab bosan dijaga.

Barangkali jika ada kekacauan di poros bumi dan semua hal jadi terbalik, aku baru paham caramu yang mudah pergi.

Pun, kamu kelak mengerti caraku yang tersakiti selalu menanti.

Lalu, aku harus ke mana? Tepatnya, aku harus bagaimana?

Menerimamu yang muncul tiba-tiba, dan merelakan begitu saja padahal ingin tak ada? Kau ingin (si)apa? Seseorang dengan perasaan sekeras batu dan sikap sediam patung?

Sebab, bagaimana mungkin aku mampu untuk bertahan melihatmu semudah itu berpaling.

Aku ingat ketika menjadi yang sangat siap ketika kamu tak menemukan sesiapa lagi untuk berbagi.

Barangkali sejak awal kita tidak seharusnya bertemu, Agar tak ada rasa yang bertamu, agar inginku tak melulu hanya kamu.

Barangkali sejak dulu mestinya kau yang mencintai aku, Biar aku jadi yang pintar berlalu, biar aku jadi yang pura-pura lupa pernah sengaja menyakitimu. Ah, tapi apa gunanya?Jika kau ada di posisiku, apa benar kau tetap memilihku meski aku tak menoleh padamu?

Bahkan mengkhayalkannya saja aku tak bisa.

Itulah dirimu.

Tak perlu kamu tahu sesakit apa aku, yang kuperlu hanya kamu bilang iya untuk cintaku seperti _saat-saat itu_.

Paling tidak, aku sudah pernah mencoba untuk terjatuh, meski bukan kedua tanganmu yang menangkap hatiku secara utuh.

Memang ada yang hancur dan tidak secara baik tertata, namun paling tidak aku pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

Meski yang kurasakan ialah tangis untuk keduanya, namun paling tidak aku selangkah lagi menuju masa yang belum ada dan penuh bahagia.

Yang perlu kau tahu, tetap memilihmu bukanlah pilihan, itu keputusan.

Menyesal bukanlah bagianku, itu bagianmu jika kelak kehilangan aku.

Dengan sebab aku berani bertaruh, belum pernah kamu menemu hati lain yang cukup gila berkata bahwa menanti yang tak ada ialah bentuk lain setia walau hanya sebatas ekspetasi saja.

Ingatlah, jika ia menyakitimu, jangan cari aku.

Sebab aku yang akan lebih dulu menemukanmu.

Jika kau tak temukan aku, tetaplah jangan mencariku.

Sebab barangkali yang ingin kau temukan bukanlah aku, melainkan dirimu yang lain, yang dulu ada padaku.

Maka teruslah jangan aku yang kamu cari, hanya sebab kamu tak mau merasa sendiri.

Kuharap saat itu aku telah cukup jadi egois, dengan menutup rasa dari apapun yang kutahu bisa membuatmu menangis.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri dari kursi yang sejak tadi kududuki, melirik sebentar ke arah dirimu sebelum pergi.

 _Kebahagiaanku_.

Hanyalah kenyataan ber-Ekspetasi.

.

.

.

.

.

End~


End file.
